The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for preventing unauthorized resource updates on mainframe computers.
Mainframe computers are high-powered computers primarily utilized by large organizations for bulk data processing. Mainframe computers may be used to host commercial databases, transaction servers, and applications that require greater security and availability than smaller-scale computing devices.